King Montgomery
King Montgomery is one of the characters featured in CureKurogane's fanfiction series, Miraculous: Rise of the New Warriors. King is an African-American transfer student at Lycée-Collège Montaigne and holds the Eagle Miraculous and with the help of his Kwami, Alder, he transforms into Zephyr, the warrior of Guardianship and Freedom. Appearance King as shoulder length dreadlocks in which he ties in a low ponytail and his eyes are dark brown. His attire consists of a black shirt with white stripes, a yellow vest with gold highlights, a pair of dark-blue denim jeans and a pair of white and black Jordans. He often wears a pair of black and white Beats headphones around his neck and wears his Eagle Miraculous as a necklace. He is African-American of Nigerian descent. As Zephyr, King wears his hair down and wears a full black spandex suit with white and gold accents/highlights. His gloves and boots are white with golden cuffs and wears a cape that takes the form of an eagle's wings. The attire also includes a golden belt which has Zephyr's emblem as a belt buckle while his actual Miraculous is located onto the chestplate. He even sports a black and white eyemask that conceals his identity. Personality King is shown to be very calm and controlled and rarely gets angry. Like Lionel, he transferred to Lycée-Collège Montaigne after his family moved to Paris to get close to his father's side of the family. King often enjoys the company and is very friendly and understanding, but sometimes acts a bit too serious when it comes to jokes. He doesn't know a lot of French well, but eventually starts learning thanks to Marinette, Adrien, and the others, even though his paternal family speaks French and English. King is one of the transfer students that transferred on the same day as his fellow classmates/teammates, Roy, Aurick, and Selena. He gets along with them very well, but gets peeved when either Roy loses his temper, Aurick plays his childish pranks on others, or Adrien's jealousy over Lionel gets too much and often meditates to keep himself calm. As Zephyr, he has the same demeanor as when he is King and is often the glue to the new Miraculous Warriors. He acts more of a leader and often thinks before going into action, thus trying to put up a plan to lure down the Akuma. Zephyr respects Ladybug and Chat Noir as well as Lionheart for they've had put their own lives in saving Paris and praises on their teamwork, which he has a hard time with his own team due to Beowolf and Master Dragon's bickering while La Tigresa is trying to keep them in check. Zephyr doesn't show any anger, but that doesn't mean that he's a pushover, which sometimes show that he can be a bit bossy at times. Relationships 'Alder' Alder is King's Kwami and partner. He met him after he had gotten his Eagle Miraculous, and almost shares the same personality as Lionel's Kwami, Leo. Alder is more aristocratic, has a huge taste in the luxurious lifestyle like Adrien's model career and often tries to keep himself positive whenever things go downhill. His favorite food is smoked salmon pinwheels which gives him a lot of energy. He helps King transform by the call, "Alder, Sky High!" 'Lionel Oshiba / Lionheart' 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug' 'Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir' 'Alya Césaire / Volpina' 'Chloé Bourgeois / Bumblebee' 'Nino Lahiffe / Carapace' 'Roy Huang / Master Dragon' 'Aurick von Muller / Beowolf' 'Selena Gonzalez-Beltran / La Tigresa' Abilities COMING SOON... Trivia COMING SOON... Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Male Category:Kurogane Characters